Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 057
Destiny's Will, Part 2, known as Darkness of the Heart, Last Hope Remaining in the original, is the fifty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Roman reveals to Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna that's he the Fifth Signer, which shocks everyone, and reveals how the former Fifth Signer corrupted himself and became a Dark Signer. Summary Underground Tunnel Crow investigates the underground tunnel and comes to the conclusion that it used to be the Ener-D Reactor’s Research Laboratory. He also sees a picture of Yusei’s family. The Duel Yusei draws a card; the Effect Monster, Zero Gardna. Roman notes that Yusei drew a monster card and activates the effect of "Destiny Activator", which states that if Yusei drew a card that’s the same type as the card sent to the Graveyard by Roman, his Life Points are halved. Yusei’s Life Points drop to 50. Leo, Luna and Trudge are worried for Yusei. Roman says that Yusei’s end is coming. Leo is worried sick for Yusei since he only has 50 Life Points left. Yusei says that his Life Points aren’t gone yet. The 3 friends encourage Yusei. Yusei summons Zero Gardna with 0 DEF. After that, he set one card face-down and ends his turn. Roman is surprised that Yusei still has the will to fight and his will is just like Mr. Fudo's. He can’t believe that, after 17 years, the Signer to fight against him is Dr. Fudo’s son and feels a strong sense of fate. Yusei replies that he doesn't have any fate with the likes of Roman. The Dark Signer reminds him that his Life Points are almost gone and that his soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D. The 17 Years Old story Roman decides to tell a story about Dr. Fudo to Yusei. He explains that, 17 years ago, Dr. Fudo was the leading man in quantum physics and that he discovered the Planetary (Yusei) Particle. The twins wonder what Roman is talking about. Roman explains that the Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles and that Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. He also adds that Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds. The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. The doctor created his own theory and launched development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and Roman were researchers but were impressed by the doctor's research and they were able to become his assistants. The doctor would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. He believed in the world’s future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time. As he tells the story, flashbacks of his life are shown. Dr. Fudo, Rex and Roman were researching until they felt a tremor. Roman saw the computer screen and says that the energy gauge showed abnormal figures, but the equipment seemed to be normal, though. They couldn’t understand the problem, but back then, no one could think that the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented. Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. Roman is shocked about Dr. Fudo saying that the experiments must be stopped. Dr. Fudo says that it's out of hand. He doesn't know what it's due to, but he's positive that the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor. Rex was about to say that all the research will be lost. Dr. Fudo knows that already, but as long as their safety is being threatened, they can’t continue to put the citizens in danger. Roman is a little saddened by that development. Roman investigated every piece of data in the world and he found a location where disasters were occurring at the same time as the experiments, which was the Nazca Lines. He arrived in South America to investigate the Nazca Lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of the Gods 5000 years ago there. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard that evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy of the world. During his investigation, he met a mysterious man who claimed to be from Yliaster. The man tells Roman it’s a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted. Roman wonders how the man knew about that, but the stranger simply replies asking whether Roman wishes to continue the research. He also adds that the research must continue, even if he has to get rid of Dr. Fudo. Roman asks him what he is talking about. The stranger replies that in the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even Roman can’t imagine and that the people of Yliaster believe that Roman is a true genius that should be in the first page of the history books. He also adds that Roman had already been chosen. Roman wonders what the stranger means by that. The stranger replies by pointing at the birthmark on Roman’s left arm. He looks at his birthmark on his left arm and says that’s a birthmark he has ever since he was born. The stranger says that fate has already chosen Roman and that he can’t run away from that. Back to the Present Yusei is surprised that Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. Back to the Flashback Roman asks the stranger if the 5000 year old battle between the Gods actually existed and if it's going to happen again. The stranger simply replies that is something he should see with his very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D. After that, he laughs and disappears in a sandstorm. He returned in New Domino City and goes into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor to search for truth in the stranger’s claims. Suddenly, dark purple lights strike Roman’s eyes and Roman sees visions about the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon and their battle. The Ener-D Reactor was a device to resurrect the 5000 years old battle between the Gods. Back to the Present Crow continues his investigation of the old laboratory and find Rex in a research room, instantly recognizing him. He asks Rex why he is here. He replies that he came here to say goodbye to his big brother and he looks at the picture of him, Roman and Dr. Fudo. He says that his brother was considered a genius at a young age and he was proud of him. However, he took an unbelievable fate upon his shoulders. Rex’s Flashback While Rex is telling the story, flashbacks are shown. Dr. Fudo says that he’s going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to him. One of the agents tells Dr. Fudo that he no longer has the authority to do that and has been relieved of his duties as a member of R.R.D. a while ago. Dr. Fudo cannot believe what he just heard. Another agent tells the doctor that they invested a lot in the development of Ener-D and that the successor has already been decided. The successor was revealed to be Roman. Dr. Fudo asks Roman what is the meaning of this. Roman replies that Dr. Fudo doesn’t have the courage to see the truth and tells Dr. Fudo that he shall fill that role himself. Dr. Fudo says that he already built control units for the Ener-D Reactor. When he says as long as Roman can’t release the seals, Roman shows him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, which revealed to be the seals. Dr. Fudo takes the cards and the agents shoot at him with their ray guns. In his getaway, he let down one card, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex finds Dr. Fudo badly wounded and tells him to hold on. Dr Fudo tells Rex to stop the Ener-D Reactor and gives him the three cards. Rex searches for his brother in the laboratory. He finally finds his brother who just cut his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gives the container to his brother, saying that someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, Rex must gather them together and defeat Roman. Rex wonders what his brother is talking about, but Roman tells his brother to do what he says. He also adds that there are two Gods within his body, but he chose the path of darkness and tells his brother to take his left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of Roman’s self remains. He holds his brother at gun point, forcing Rex to do what he says. He goes into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hits the self destruct button which causes the Zero Reverse, saying that this way, he’ll be reborn as a Dark Signer. Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put his son Yusei in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion. The Zero Reverse has split the city into two. Back to the Present Roman explains that back then, the Doors of the Netherworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago. Discussion Crow concludes that, because of the accident, his parents, Yusei’s parents and Jack’s parents all died and the city was divided. Even the legendary man couldn’t stop the city from dividing into two. Rex asks Crow if he knows the identity of the man who flew from Daedalus Bridge. Crow replies no, but couldn’t forget about his wish to make Satellite and New Domino City into one someday. Rex says that Crow has the same aspirations as Yusei and asks the young man to send a message for him: That if he defeated his brother, he’ll be waiting for him. After that, he goes into an elevator. Crow tries to stop him, wondering what he was talking about. Back to the Duel Yusei accuses Roman of trying to act like a God and asks how many lives does he have to take until he’s satisfied. Roman tells Yusei that his fate was already in the hands of the Gods when he realized it and that he chose the darkness within his heart himself. He also adds that the world will be reborn soon. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He sends Earthbound Immortal - Uru to attack Yusei directly. But Yusei activates Zero Gardna’s effect, which it sacrifices to make Battle Damage 0. Roman is impressed that Yusei managed to seal off his attack. He set a card face-down and ends his turn. Leo says that if Yusei takes another attack, he’ll lose the duel. Trudge says to Leo to believe in Yusei. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. He set 2 cards face-down. He wonders what will Roman do next turn. He ends his turn. Trudge thinks that Yusei is depending on that trap. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. The card he draws is the Spell Card, Earthbound Whirlwind. He activates Earthbound Whirlwind, with which if Roman has an Earthbound Immortal, it destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the opponent’s field. Trudge says that if Yusei’s 2 face-down cards are destroyed, he'll be completely exposed This is what Yusei has been waiting for. He activates the Trap Card, Starlight Road, in which it negates the effect that destroys 2 or more cards. Earthbound Whirlwind is destroyed. Also, it allows Yusei to summon Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon appears with 2500 ATK. Leo is happy that Yusei stopped the opponent’s move and summoned Stardust Dragon. Roman says that despite the white dragon’s arrival, it’s too late. Yusei replies it’s never too late, which confuses Roman. Yusei activates the Trap Card, Shooting Star,allowing him to destroy one card when he has a Stardust Dragon on his field. The card he chose to destroy is the Field Spell Card, Spider Web. Roman says that it’s too late and activates the Trap Card, Anti-Emptyness, thus making the ATK of one of his monsters to 0 to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap. Uru’s ATK goes to 0. Shooting star is destroyed. Roman ends his turn and Uru’s ATK goes to 3000. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. He activates the Spell Card, Battle Waltz, summoning a Waltz Token that copies a Synchro Monster except for its effect. A Waltz Token appears with the same ATK as Stardust Dragon. Roman reminds Yusei that Earthbound Immortals can’t be chosen as an attack target. But Yusei tells Roman that he’s the target he’s aiming at. He sends his Waltz Token to attack Roman directly, but Roman activates "Roar of the Earthbound". When a monster with lower ATK than Uru attacks, it destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster’s ATK as damage to the opposing player. But Yusei activates Stardust Dragon’s effect, releasing his dragon and negating a card destroying effect. "Roar of the Earthbound" is destroyed and Waltz Token goes straight to Roman. Luna thinks that Yusei will win. But Roman activates the Trap Card, Glowing Image of the Guardian God, with which he takes the opponent’s attack with his Earthbound Immortal. Roman tells Yusei that’s the end, but he must not feel bad, because they have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history. Roman thought he had won the duel, but notices that Yusei’s Life Points haven’t dropped. Yusei tells him that when a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 Battle Damage. He also activates Waltz Token’s effect. A monster that destroys the token loses ATK equal to the token’s ATK. Uru’s ATK goes to 500. Yusei tells Roman that he doesn't care about his fate and that because of his fate, there have been so many victims. He also adds that Roman has forgotten what the people who survived are going through and if his father hadn’t had his experiments, the incident 17 years ago would never have occurred. He also adds that the experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack’s parents and it ruined everyone’s lives. Yusei says that if it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and a happy life. He asks why they look at him as a friend, why they don’t bare any bad feelings and support him - what is he supposed to do? He also adds how is he supposed to tell them that he’s sorry. Trudge, Leo and Luna are overwhelmed by Yusei’s words. Yusei dares Roman to give him an answer. Roman wonders if that is the darkness within Yusei’s heart. Yusei heard Crow’s voice, saying he’ll gave him his answer. He sees Crow below him. Crow says that he didn’t know that Yusei had been shouldering those feelings and that he’s sorry. He also adds that even though he’s Yusei’s friend, he had never noticed, but he never thought that his life was ruined because of Yusei or his father. That’s why Yusei doesn’t have to feel responsible and if there was any fate for Crow, it was only having met Yusei, Jack and many other friends. He encourages Yusei to win the duel for their sake too. Yusei is touched by Crow’s word and decides to continue the duel. He tells Roman that the one illuminating his heart isn’t the Ener-D's light, but his irreplaceable friends and this duel is his final hope. He activates the Trap Card, Stardust Flash, with which during the turn Stardust Dragon tribited itself, it Special Summons a Stardust Dragon from his Graveyard. Stardust Dragon appear with 2500 ATK. Roman is shocked by the return of the white dragon. Yusei sends Stardust Dragon to attack and destroy Uru. Roman loses the rest of his Life Points and Yusei wins the duel. Roman’s Last Move Despite his defeat, Roman laughs, which intrigues Yusei. Roman tells Yusei that this isn’t the end and that an ultimate god has already been unleashed. While explaining this, he turns slowly into dust. He also adds that if all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived. He removes the Duel Disk from his wrist. Yusei is shocked by Roman’s revelation. Roman tells Yusei he won’t allow him to leave this place and pulls a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allows him to pull it off. It causes the bridge to explode and Yusei falls from the bridge into the Ener-D's light. Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge can’t do anything but watch their friend plummet. Outside Satellite, Rex returns to his mansion, goes into the temple and looks at the container that contains Roman’s left arm with the head of the Crimson Dragon on it. Featured Duel Yusei vs. Roman :''... continued from last episode. Yusei draws a monster card: "Zero Gardna", which activates Destiny Activator's effect. It destroys itself to decrease Yusei's Life Points by half (Yusei: 100 → 50 Life Points). Yusei Normal Summons "Zero Gardna" in Defense Mode (0 ATK / 0 DEF) then Sets 1 card. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei activates "Zero Gardna's effect. He Tributes "Zero Gardna" to reduce the battle damage to 0. Rudger Sets 1 card. Yusei Sets 2 cards. Roman draws then activates the Spell Card "Earthbound Whirlwind" as he controls a face-up "Earthbound Immortal". Its effect destroys every Spell and Trap Card the opponent controls. Yusei activates the Trap Card "Starlight Road" as "Earthbound Whirlwind's" effect would destroy 2 cards. Its effect negates the effect then destroys that card. Then, it allows Yusei to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" while ignoring the summoning conditions. Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei activates the Trap Card "Shooting Star" as he controls a face-up "Stardust Dragon". Its effect allows Yusei to destroy 1 card. Yusei selects the Field Spell Card "Spider Web" as the target. Roman activates the Trap Card "Anti-Emptyness". He decreases "Earthbound Immortal Uru's" ATK to 0 to negate its activation. When Roman ends his turn, "Earthbound Immortal Uru's" ATK reverts to normal ("Earthbound Immortal Uru": 0 → 3000 ATK). Yusei activates the Spell Card "Battle Waltz". Its effect Special Summons 1 "Waltz Token" with the same stats as a Synchro Monster that Yusei controls. Yusei Special Summons a "Waltz Token" of "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Waltz Token" attacks Roman. Roman activates "Roar of the Earthbound's" effect. Since he controls a face-up "Earthbound Immortal with ATK higher than the attacking monster's ATK, its effect destroys the attacking monster then inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. Yusei activates "Stardust Dragon's" effect. He Tributes it to negate "Roar of the Earthbound's" effect then destroys it. Roman activates the Continuous Trap Card "Glowing Image of the Guardian God" to make "Earthbound Immortal Uru the attack target instead of himself. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" destroys the "Waltz Token, but both duelists take 0 battle damage. "Waltz Token's" effect activates when it is destroyed by battle. The monster that destroyed it loses ATK equal to "Waltz Token's" ATK ("Earthbound Immortal Uru": 3000 → 500 ATK). Yusei activates Trap Card "Stardust Flash" as "Stardust Dragon" was Tributed via its effect during this turn. Its effect Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard while ignoring summoning conditions. Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Mode. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Earthbound Immortal Uru" and destroys it (Roman: 1700 → 0 Life Points). Yusei wins the Duel. Differences in Adaptations * In the original, Crow didn't think that the person in the picture looked like Yusei. In fact he had no idea who the people on the picture might be * In the Dub, Dr. Fudo is an expert in Quantum Physics, this aspect wasn't present in the original. * In the Dub, all dialogue in the flashbacks, narrative or otherwise, is altered from the original. * In the Dub, the scene of the darkness from the Ener-D Reactor (Momentum) entering Roman's (Rudger's) body is removed. * In the Dub, the scene of the blood dripping on the floor and on Dr. Fudo's face are removed. * In the Dub, the blood on Roman's (Rudger's) overcoat is removed. * In the Dub, all closeup shoots of Roman's (Rudger's) missing arm and bloody overcoat sleeve are cut. * In the original, Rex asks Crow if he knew who the Legendary Man was, in the Dub, Rex asks Crow if he actually believes in that "stupid legend". * In the Dub, Yusei tells Roman that there is no such thing as "destiny", and it is what you do, and what you don't do. In the original, Yusei tells Roman that his fate doesn't concern him, and that Roman had forgotten that so many lives were injured because of the madness he calls "fate". * In the Dub, Crow tells Yusei that if Zero Reverse never occurred, he might not have met Yusei and become best friends. In the original, Crow says that he never once thought that his life was ruined by Yusei's father, so that's why Yusei doesn't need to take responsibility for the suffering of his friends. * In the original, Roman (Rudger) triggered the explosion which destroyed the Bridge, in the Dub, the explosion is caused by the destruction of "Earthbound Immortal Uru". Mistakes in the Dub * When Roman (Rudger) activates "Earthbound Whirlwind" he says it is a Trap Card. * When Yusei declares that he's activating "Starlight Road", he calls it "Starlight Road". Then, later, he accidentally renames it "Stardust Road".